


【VD】为你而生的噩梦

by vdisreal



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vdisreal/pseuds/vdisreal
Summary: ·温柔恰当的非典型BDSM。·还是PTSD蛋，但是这次这个哥特别特别会。·居然还有这种治疗PTSD的方法，我真是个小机灵鬼。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 32





	【VD】为你而生的噩梦

【为你而生的噩梦】  
·温柔恰当的非典型BDSM。  
·还是PTSD蛋，但是这次这个哥特别特别会。  
·居然还有这种治疗PTSD的方法，我真是个小机灵鬼。

维吉尔将那块长长的布缠上他的眼睛时，尽管已经做好了充足的心理准备，但丁还是轻微地瑟缩了一下。

“Hey，老哥……”

“但丁。”维吉尔平静而又暗含警告地叫了他的名字，然后用大拇指在弟弟的喉结上轻轻按压了一下，“记得我刚才说的话吗？”

“……记得。”

“我说了什么？”

“绝对服从。”但丁顿了一下，继续补充道：“不反抗，不询问，全心投入，将我的一切都交给你。”

“说过的话就要好好遵守，否则，”维吉尔低下头亲吻了弟弟的额头，然后又吻在他的耳廓上，“我会惩罚你，弟弟。”

但丁点了下头，在准备遵循哥哥命令的同时，又不由自主地有些好奇和期待如果打破了这条戒律会有什么样的后果——在他们已经许久没有与对方利刃相向的如今，维吉尔会用什么样的方式惩罚他？

光是这么想着，他就有些兴奋起来，喉结不受控制地滚动了两下，可惜他坐在椅子上，双手被绑在身后，无法主动做出任何举动。直到维吉尔伸出手按住了他的喉头，轻轻揉弄几下，才将他的那股兴奋安抚而下。

但丁被蒙住眼睛，也克制着自己不去使用魔力感知四周，此时就和每一个被剥夺了视力的普通人一般无二，同样感受着未知的恐惧和紧张——对他来讲，或许要更加可怕一些。

他无法控制自己不去思考和回想，从记忆中搜刮那些曾经不断摧残戳砍他内心和灵魂的过去。不过他还算勉强地停留在了彻底陷入慌乱的边缘，因为维吉尔始终与他保持着身体肌肤的直接接触，哪怕只是一根轻轻放在他喉结上的手指，也让他仿佛抓住了那根救命的稻草一般安心。

这种紧张没有持续太久，因为他紧接着就感到自己胯间微微勃起的阴茎被什么坚硬冰凉的东西抵住了。他悄悄挺了一下胯部，很快就反应过来那是他哥哥的阎魔刀，应该是刀鞘底端的部位。

维吉尔顺着他轻微挺胯的动作，让阎魔刀的尾端顺着那一块儿裤子布料的轮廓形慢慢滑动着，力度不轻不重，有意让弟弟感受到抚慰，但是却又不给予太多。

但丁的喘息在这种甜蜜的折磨中逐渐加重，直到维吉尔将刀鞘伸进他的裤腰，冰凉的刀鞘轻轻触碰到他火热的阴茎，他才终于忍不住呻吟了一声。

“抬头。”他听见维吉尔这么说，于是便慢慢抬起了下巴，感受着维吉尔之前轻轻放在自己喉结上的手指变成宽厚而又温热的掌心。

接着，维吉尔亲吻了他的额头。

但丁愣住了。

他回想起小时候，每次当他们产生争执、吵架甚至无理取闹地打起来，伊娃都会让他们俩面对面站在后花园美丽鲜艳的花丛簇拥中，直到他们互相道歉为止。

几乎每次都是维吉尔先道歉——他们小时候都很别扭，半大点的孩子也不懂得什么叫宠爱和纵容，但是维吉尔会选择用别的方式妥协。

主动亲吻弟弟的额头就是他最常用的方式。但丁总是会在吵架之后低着头噘着嘴，一边在心里默念着讨厌哥哥，一边又期待着哥哥能哄哄他，然后维吉尔就会在他低头的时候顺势亲吻他的额头。

他们因此而迅速重归于好，但丁会开心地笑起来，拉着哥哥的手冲回屋子里找妈妈讨要奖励。

这一切朦胧而又温柔的记忆，结束在那个但丁再也不愿回忆起来、但却盘旋在他的脑海中迟迟不去的午后。他被安置在衣柜中，度过了漫长生命中最绝望的片段。

从这个起点开始，他又逐渐回忆起以往的每一个被惊醒的黑夜，黑暗仿佛浓郁的深渊一般笼罩着他，恐惧与悔恨迅速地冷却了他的血液，连带着原本兴奋起来的下体都逐渐萎靡了下去。

“但丁。”维吉尔感受到他身体的颤抖，但却没有立刻采取措施，而是用自己的额头贴上但丁冒了厚厚一层冷汗的前额，轻声叫着他的名字，尝试着让他自己从回忆和幻象中脱离出来。

但丁迷迷糊糊地出着汗，被剥夺了视觉后的黑暗使他完全无法集中精神，四周所有细微的动静都盘旋在他的耳边，他的鞋底虽然踏在地面上，但却完全没有脚踏实地的安心感。逐渐清晰起来的幻觉霸占着他的大脑，他的思维一片混乱，又怎么可能再去主动分辨维吉尔的声音。

维吉尔依旧没有解下他眼上的黑布，而是手握着并未出鞘的阎魔刀，用刀鞘力度恰当地在但丁的大腿内侧抽打了一下。

但丁闷哼一声，稍微清醒了那么几秒，还没等他再次沉浸到可怕的梦魇中，维吉尔手中的阎魔刀就又在他的另一侧大腿上留下了印记。

“哪里在痛？但丁？”维吉尔用左手轻轻抚摸着弟弟的脸颊，向弟弟询问道。

但丁重重地不停喘息着，这两下抽打虽然依旧没能完全唤回他的神志，但是却使他的身体重新兴奋了起来——可惜这并不是维吉尔想要的。

“回答我的问题。”于是维吉尔转而轻轻捏住但丁颈侧大动脉位置的皮肉，不断将窒息感推送给他不愿意从梦中醒来的弟弟。他知道但丁不抗拒、甚至喜爱肉体上一定程度的疼痛与折磨，但他决定强制让弟弟改掉这个只会不断让自己的伤口更深的坏习惯。

但丁不需要再继续折磨自己，再也不需要了。

等维吉尔在恰当的时机松开手时，但丁深深吸入一口气，再又沉重地吐出，思维逐渐从一片混沌中清醒了些许。而维吉尔温暖的掌心依旧在他脸部和颈部的肌肤上流连，仿佛抚慰着他不断颤抖的灵魂一般，持续地给他输送着令他一点点安下心的力量。

“哪里在痛？”维吉尔再次语气轻缓地询问。

“……腿。”但丁用虚弱的音调回答他哥哥。他的汗出得太多了，过度的恐惧也使他暂时有些脱力，只能在看不见四周的情况下，用脸颊去蹭维吉尔的掌心，以追寻那点使他难以逃离的温暖。

“回答错误。”维吉尔言简意赅地评判道，然后将阎魔刀在手中旋转一圈，击打在但丁胸前靠侧面的位置，用滚烫的痛感温柔地划过他藏在衣服布料后的胸肌和乳头，“哪里在痛？”

“……胸。”但丁依旧如实回答道。

“不对。”下一记抽打落在但丁的另一侧胸前。

“好疼……”但丁忍不住扭动了一下躯干，像是在躲避那把他无比熟悉的阎魔刀，又像是在刻意迎合。

“有多疼？”维吉尔一边问着，一边再次旋转刀身，往但丁的腰侧落下一记击打，“疼在哪里？”

“好疼。”但丁用侧腰不着痕迹蹭了一下还没完全从自己身边离开的刀鞘，声音混杂着疼痛的沙哑，但却不难听出其中翻腾的情欲，“腰……”

“不对。”维吉尔再次反驳了他的回答，将阎魔刀的刀柄贴在但丁的胸膛上，磨蹭着他的两侧乳首，另一只手空出来缓慢地解开了弟弟的衣服，“好好想想，但丁，你的答案是什么？”

但丁找不到答案，也说不出话。那把阎魔刀快要把他逼疯了，他的阴茎被束缚在紧致的皮裤里，肿胀得难受。他现在极度渴望着那把冰冷的刀鞘能在他身上再来几下，一下也好，或许再来一下，他就能射出来。

可维吉尔并不如他所愿，而是在扯开但丁的上衣、又剥下他的裤子后，从一旁的桌上拿来了束缚带——这东西甚至是但丁自己买的。这套皮带子的弹性相当好，或许但丁只是一时兴起才把它弄回来，但他哥哥却详细地学习了使用方法。

维吉尔慢条斯理地将皮带的两端放在弟弟赤裸的肩膀上，牵着它穿过但丁的腋下，碾过他的两个乳头，再从后背绕回前侧的肋骨，穿过大腿内侧与股缝，最终再回到肩膀处。维吉尔将它们在但丁的喉头处打了个漂亮的结。

老天……但丁尽管意识模糊，却还不忘在心中呻吟着。他老哥实在太过于了解他，以至于对他那点渴望触碰的小心思一清二楚，所以皮带虽然穿过了他的胯下和股缝，甚至连下方的囊袋都紧紧捆住了，但却唯独完全没有触碰他那可怜兮兮垂在半空的小兄弟。

“我开始就说过，全心投入，但丁。”他听到他哥哥的声音在这样说着，“可你一直在走神。”

听着维吉尔依旧温和平稳的语气，但丁忽然就觉得四周的黑暗不那么可怕了。只要维吉尔还在尝试和他说话，和他保持一定程度的肢体接触，他就愿意努力保持清醒，努力与那些凝聚了无数恐惧悲伤的回忆继续斗争。

他这么思索着，断断续续地笑起来，“那你打算怎么惩罚我……哥哥？”

维吉尔低头看着他，抬起手在他覆盖着一层薄薄布料的眼睛上来回抚摸，“你希望我怎么惩罚你？”

“我想想……以我家臭老哥的作风，”但丁边说边笑，“大概不会拿鞭子抽我，唔……也许会把我按在什么我不能随意动弹的地方狠狠操我一顿？”

“那是奖励，但丁。”维吉尔用嘲讽的语气说道，然后抬起手拉住但丁胸前的皮带，缓缓地往外拉开。

但丁这才想起来这貌似是一套能够自由伸缩、调整长度和束缚程度的高级玩具，维吉尔现在缓慢地拉紧了皮带的底端，他的双腿就逐渐被拉扯着向胸前靠拢，而那些原本紧紧扣住他屁股的皮带——那些该死的皮带，就因为材质的缘故迅速划到他的阴茎下方，“啪”的一声弹在了他的囊带上。

“啊……”但丁倒吸一口气，阴茎也跟着一起猛烈跳动了一下，最前端的小孔悄悄渗出了几滴偷跑出来的体液。

姿势的变化令但丁感到兴奋，但与此同时，成倍的恐惧也一同涌了上来。他看不见，原本也摸不着，现在连身体都被缩成了一团，正处于完全无法控制自身的状态。有那么一瞬间，他甚至产生了想要变成真魔人结束这一切的冲动，但一想到造成他此时困境的是维吉尔，这个念头就又被迅速打消了。

他靠在椅背上，姿势逐渐变成仰躺，大腿的前侧已经贴到了他的胸前，他的脖颈也因为皮带的束缚而不得不长长地舒展开，向后仰着脑袋，十分用力地呼吸才能换来一口新鲜空气。

而维吉尔在将皮带重新扣好后，一只手停在但丁彻底向他敞开的股缝中，摸索着碰到了后穴的入口，另一只手则顺着但丁的腰侧一路向上慢慢抚摸过去，划过凹凸起伏着的匀称漂亮的肌肉，在弟弟的脸颊和肩颈处晃悠一圈后，最终停在了他的胸口。

但丁又开始出汗了。就算有维吉尔的全程陪伴，有哥哥的声音在耳边不断向他说话，他也还是无法克制自己一点又一点将自己重新推回悬崖边的思维。这么多年以来，他的负面情绪一点一滴、一天一天地加深，直到现在，已经不单单只是不堪回首的回忆那么简单了，更像是已经演变成了一种习惯，日复一日地折磨着他的身心。

无数回忆的片段和复杂的情绪在他脑子里疯狂搅动着，他有几秒感到心惊肉跳，接下来的几秒又浑身发冷，伴随着维吉尔赋予他的情热，但丁已经分不清那些在自己心中和脑海中沸腾的到底是些什么了。

——但他的胸膛，最靠近心脏的那块皮肤，正在被维吉尔的掌心焐热。

他的心脏猛烈跳动着，一下一下地击打在维吉尔的掌心。维吉尔一直都在不断调整着束缚带的位置，摩擦但丁身上的各处敏感点，但不论如何刺激但丁的欲望，左手却始终都没有离开过他的胸口。

但丁不断地喘息呻吟着，欲望得不到释放的痛苦与哥哥接触他胸膛的触感夹杂在一起，逐渐汇集成了一股不那么明显、但却绝对存在的暖流，汩汩汇入但丁的心中。

他开始真正地清醒过来，就算依旧被黑暗包裹着，什么都看不见，却已经能渐渐回忆起他们四周的环境了。

他记得床头柜上放着尼禄上个月买给他和维吉尔的手表，是一对的，他们每天都戴。他记得椅子旁边不远处的大床是他和维吉尔一起挑选、一起铺好的，针对床单的颜色，他们还产生过不大不小的争执。他记得靠近窗台的位置摆放着维吉尔的书架，书架上摆满了书，还有个帕蒂之前留在事务所里的小胸。他记得——

他记得这个房间里的每一处，都充满了他和维吉尔共同存在的气息。

维吉尔最后一次提起那跟束缚带，换来但丁一声既痛苦又欢愉的呻吟后，温柔地亲吻了弟弟的嘴唇，松开束缚带，轻轻碰了碰他硬得发疼的阴茎，“射吧。”

于是但丁哭叫着射在了维吉尔的手背上。这一次的高潮远比他以往的任何一次都要猛烈，尽管维吉尔在他射精的同时就解开了捆绑着他的束缚带，但他的身体还是僵硬了许久，直到射精结束后好一会儿才缓过神来，向前投入了他哥哥的怀抱。

维吉尔抚摸了两下他的后脑，问：“现在再告诉我，哪里在疼？”

“……心在疼。”但丁的眼泪几乎将整条遮住他视线的黑布都打湿了，但他现在却无比放松，拥抱着黑暗，也拥抱着维吉尔，终于还是说出了哥哥想要听的答案，“你果然都知道……”

维吉尔抱着他，轻轻拍了拍他的后背，他的胸腔正颤动着，带动整个后背都微微发抖，“你瞒不到我，小弟弟。”

但丁笑起来，边笑还边不断掉着眼泪，但他觉得自己一点儿都不感到难过，星星点点的温暖与幸福荡漾在他的心里，逐渐推开了那团一直笼罩着他内心的乌云。

“但是以后不会再疼了。”但丁将额头抵在他哥哥的胸口，十分确信地轻声说，“……臭老哥。”

但丁依旧被蒙着眼，看不到维吉尔的表情，但他听见了同胞兄长的轻笑，笑中同样夹杂着释然。

这场噩梦由他而生，但如今却被他亲手扼杀，但丁想不到还有什么比这更好的结局了。他的哥哥依旧和小时候一样不擅长用言语哄劝他，但是却总能想到最好的方法带给他宽慰。

以后，大概不会再有噩梦出现了。

维吉尔取下他的眼罩后，但丁眨了眨眼，适应了突如其来的光线后，低下头看向维吉尔的胯间，再次眨了眨眼，“哟，老哥，看起来你急需一份生理服务？”

维吉尔浅笑着一把按下他的脑袋，“你还欠我一份受罚，弟弟——做好准备吧。”

但丁大笑着被他老哥按在胯间，差点脱口而出的调侃最终还是被堵回了他的喉咙。

THE END


End file.
